


super (not quite so heroic) antics

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Lord of the Rings Fusion, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pregnancy, School Reunion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, also some one-shots, and lots of domestic Avengers, and maybe some headcanons, because sometimes 100-200 words isn't enough, but also baking and movie marathons, like proposals and weddings, no seriously it's just fluff, pure fluff, some alternate universes, this is just gonna be chapters of drabbles that are very fluffy and domesticated, who knows with this, who really knows what's gonna be in this, wow this now has angst what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles/one-shots of everyone's favorite superheros (MCU and DCTVU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much just fluff about my favs
> 
> a lot of domestic fics because I'm total trash for Steve Rogers with a baby and because I hate doing mean things to my sons
> 
> each chapter will be something different and most will be separate but if not I will link to whatever it's a continuation of
> 
> also if you want me to write something comment below or send me a message at teamstevesass.tumblr.com  
> no promises about writing because my inspiration comes in spurts and I'm also really bad at keeping on top of things, but I'll try my best and respond to everything
> 
> edit july 12 2016: I am adding in DC stuff because I am trash for the tv shows and I need a place to put my oneshots I dont want to publish by themselves and since it's all superhero stuff, I figured why not? it's still going to be tagged and stuff, so it's not that big of a deal really

1\. Sentimental Tony Stark - Pepper/Tony - or the one where Tony proposes

2\. Bucky and the keychain - Steve/Bucky - or the one where Bucky proposes

3\. Their Little Princess - Steve/Bucky - or the one where Steve and Bucky have a daughter

4\. Lord of the Rings AU - Clint/Natasha - a twist on the classic story from Middle Earth

5\. Haaaaave you met Steve? - Darcy/Sam - or the soulmates AU with a line from HIMYM and a bar

6\. Steve Rogers does NOT get jealous (when he totally does) - Steve/Bucky - or the modern AU where Steve is jealous of his boyfriend talking to beautiful blind men

7\. Happy - Steve-centric (minor Steve/Bucky and Peggy/Daniel) - or the modern celebrity AU where Steve has to hide his relationship from the public against his wishes

8\. If I show up with a plane ticket ... - Sara/Leonard - or the self-indulgent, canon divergent proposal drabble 

9\. don't got those wedding bell blues - Daisy/Lincoln - or the one where Daisy doesn't have commitment issues but still doesn't want to get married

10\. fifteen years - Ray/Kendra - or the high school reunion fic

11\. je ne regrette rien - Clint/Natasha - or a slightly angsty modern celebrity AU where a famous Clint decides to go home to his famous wife


	2. Pepper/Tony- Sentimental Tony Stark

“My family wasn’t one for sentiment,” Tony said out of the blue one day to Pepper. “The only thing my dad really cared about was his inventions and his money. He didn’t like to hold onto things. But there was one thing he kept.” 

“And what is that?” Pepper looked at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh – it was my great-grandmother’s. She passed it down to her son, who passed it to my dad. I didn’t get it from him before he passed away, but I found it. And I’ve decided to use it.” He paused, taking a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. “My great-grandmother’s engagement ring. Everyone who proposes with it is said to have good marriage, which explains why I found it a few years ago. My dad didn’t use it when he asked my mom to marry him. He actually only asked because she was pregnant with me, so there wasn’t a need, I guess.” 

“Is there a point to all this?” Pepper interrupted. She knew where it was going, but she wouldn’t pass up the chance to see Tony Stark being romantic. 

“Uh- yeah, there is.” He got off the couch, only to kneel on one knee in front of Pepper. “Virginia Potts, will you marry me?” 

“I thought you’d never asked,” she whispered. 


	3. Steve/Bucky - Bucky and the keychain

                Bucky knew that if he let Steve do everything, they would get nowhere. Bucky was the one that initiated their relationship. He was the one that moved his things into Steve’s apartment. He was the first to say ‘I love you’. And it looked like he would be the one to propose.

                He didn’t get a ring. He knew it was traditional, but they were the quite the opposite. If anything, it would be out of character for there to be a ring involved. Instead, he opted for a keychain. It sounded odd, using a keychain to propose instead of a ring, but it was special. It was one of the first pieces of memorabilia for Captain America to be made. The colours had faded, and there were a few dents, but it was still in good condition for something that old. Bucky knew that Steve would love it more than any ring he could buy.

                He had the keychain for months before he finally worked up the nerve to propose. It wasn’t anything special. It was a normal night, if a little warm, and they were lounging on the couch, only half watching the Indiana Jones marathon Tony insisted they watch. Their limbs were tangled together, and they had removed their shirts during the first movie. Bucky subconsciously toyed with the keychain in his pocket. His attention moved from looking in the vague direction of the TV to the little piece of history in his palm.

                _‘No time like the present,’_ he thought. He sat up, untangling himself from his boyfriend in the process. Steve looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Bucky couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

                “I got you something,” he said, holding the keychain up. “And it’s yours on one condition.”

                “If this is your way to get me to prank Stark, no thank you.”

                Bucky leaned in until there was a space of three inches separating the two super-soldiers. “Marry me.”

                “Gladly,” Steve whispered before closing the space between them.


	4. Steve/Bucky - their little princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team will do anything for the Captain's daughter. Including showing up at her school in full uniform to prove some boys wrong.

                “Da? Pa?” A small voice asked quietly. Steve looked in the direction of the noise and saw the tiny figure that the voice belonged to.

                “Yes, Sarah?” He asked with a smile. That seemed to give her a confidence boost as she strutted over to the couch, no longer timid.

                “I need a favor.”

                “Anything for my favourite little princess!” He tickled her stomach and smiled at his daughter.

                She stood up beside her Pa and whispered in his ear. Steve nodded along. He’d have to talk to the rest of the team, but he was almost certain that they would do what Sarah wanted them to. She had them all on a rope, and it sure wasn’t a very long one.

 

                The next day, everyone was in the team van and driving to Sarah’s school. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, since it was built with six people in mind, not seven and a car seat, but they made it work. Some laps were used as seats (Steve didn’t mind since Bucky was basically giving him a lap dance every time they ran over a pothole, and he was pretty sure Clint had the same mindset as him), and Thor squeezed himself closer to the side so he wouldn’t be in Sarah’s personal space.

                They all filed out of the van when they got to the school. Natasha glided of Clint’s lap and out of the car, but Bucky stumbled getting out of Steve’s lap, and tripped over the mat and landed face first in the street. Steve helped him up (“Like the true gentlemen he is,” Clint commented), but not before Tony snapped a picture of the assassin ass-over-tit on the pavement.

                Bucky flipped them off before brushing the dirt off his clothes and going to stand with Steve. Everyone stared in awe at the heroes in their suits. Tony put his suit on at the school in a flashy show in true Iron Man style. Thor let some kids “hold” Mjolnir (he held it with his pinky) and Clint shot an apple off someone’s head. Finally, the bell rang, and kids of all ages ran down the steps.

                Sarah perked up when she saw her parents. She ran right into Bucky’s arms, and he swung her around like Thor with Mjolnir, albeit more carefully. Steve noted two little boys staring in awe of the team assembled outside.

                “I take it those are the boys picking on you?” Steve asked his daughter. She nodded before making a face in the direction of her classmates. “Well, I think they believe you now. Wanna go get some ice cream?”

                “Uncle Thor! Let’s go get ice cream!” Sarah exclaimed. The Asgardian smiled before grabbing his honorary niece and putting her on his shoulders.

                The boys’ jaws practically smashed the ground at this sight. Sarah saw and smiled to herself. She’d be the talk of the playground for weeks, now.


	5. Clint/Natasha- Lord of the Rings!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a story like Luthien and Beren, Tuor and Idril, and Aragorn and Arwen; an elleth and a man fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord of the Rings au because I can.

                Everyone has heard the stories of Luthien and Beren, Tuor and Idril, and Aragorn and Arwen; their sacrifices to be with the one they loved. However, there is one story that had never been recounted; one with the same circumstances and outcome; an elleth and a man fall in love and marry. It is not known because the only person who ever lived to tell their tale loved wine more than King Thranduil himself, so no one believed it, and would not until it was seen with their own two eyes. It is with this that the story of these two people is recounted for all to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

                They had met in Gondor; she had never had a place to call home, and he had taken her in. He trained her to fight; how to wield a sword; how to shot a bow; how to take down an opponent twice her size. With all the time they spent together, it was no wonder they fell in love. His friends loved to tease him about it, but in their hearts they were supportive of the relationship between Man and Elf.

                When there was nothing left for her to learn, she left for Rivendell. Just because their friends were happy for them, did not mean everyone else did. She had previously found Rivendell constricting; she had wandered her whole life, and a she felt closed in while in the valley, so she had left and continued to wander, knowing there was nowhere else where she would be accepted. But since Rivendell was the only place where no one would talk badly about her because of her choice in love, there she went.

                She never forgot about the man she loved; she did everything she did for him. She became a warrior for him; she married someone else because she knew he would want her to be happy; she had a child because he would have wanted in. When her husband died during the Battle of the Five Armies, she stayed strong, because her one love would have wanted her to do so. When her child was killed during a goblin attack on her way to the Woodland Realm, she kept living, because she knew he wouldn’t want her to give up.

After her daughter had died, she had gone back to Rivendell and became recluse. She never strayed far from her room. She talked to no one except Elrond and Lindir. If she wasn’t in her room, she was hidden in the library, trying to read a story to make her live in another world, at least for a few hours, if only to escape the pain of losing ones she loved.

It wasn’t until men, dwarves, and elves alike gathered for a council about the One Ring that she talked to someone. He was a guard for one of the men from Gondor. They talked and laughed together, and quickly became something more than friends.

She was scared of what she was feeling, for the last two times she had loved, she had lost them. It took her some time, but she soon felt the same as he did about her. They were wed in private; not even Lord Elrond knew of their union. They only told his friends; some fellow guards he had trained with, and who he trusted with his life.

They were happy until all Gondorians were called upon to fight in what would soon be called the War of the Ring. It was there that only one of the guards survived, and it was not her husband. She had their child, and lived for a few more years, before succumbing to the grief and passing on. The care of the child was passed onto the only one she trusted; the lone guard who survived. He cared for her like one of his own, since he and his wife had trouble having their own children.

                When his adoptive daughter was only twenty, young for an elf, but the age of maturity for a man, she chose an immortal life, and moved to Rivendell. When he heard the news that she had started training to be a warrior, he started drinking. In his drunken stupor, he told the story of an elleth and a man, but no one believed him, since it was similar to that of the King of Gondor and his queen; an elleth choosing a mortal life to be with her love.

 

* * *

 

 

                When Tony had met Natasha under her alias Natalie, he thought she had seen familiar, but couldn’t place it. When he met Clint during the Battle of New York, he got the same feeling he had when he had met Natasha. It wasn’t until he held their child, five years later, did he remember them.

                They had been the man and elleth with a story similar to that of Aragorn and Arwen. When Tony realized this, he smiled. They finally had their happy ending, and no one had to give up immortality to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Natasha falls for this guy (no one in particular) and then marries an elf (again, not a specific person) and then meets the Gondorian version of Clint. And the friends/guards are the rest of the Avengers. And Tony is the only one who lives, hence the alcoholism. And then because it's fiction, they all vaguely remember each other from their middle earth adventures.


	6. Darcy/Sam - Haaaaave you met Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson. soulmates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently started shipping this wonderful ship, and a lot of the fics are soulmate au's. so I wrote one myself.

     Darcy was sitting at the bar, waiting for Jane to show up. Her boss/best friend had never been known for her punctuality, and it had gotten worse since Thor had returned and had no plans of leaving. Now, instead of being ten minutes late, she got there when Darcy was already two glasses in, after Darcy showed up twenty minutes after their planned meeting time. 

     Darcy took a small sip of her gin and tonic, holding the straw in her fingers. She glanced around the bar to see if she recognized anyone from her visits. She went out more than she would like to admit. She recognized a couple regulars in the back corner, and another few in a booth behind her. 

     She checked her phone to see that only two minutes had passed since she last checked the time, and that Jane was an hour late. Two more hours and Jane would have beat her record. Darcy angrily texted Jane for the fifth time that night, before checking her Facebook timeline. 

     The presence of a person right beside her startled her out of her daze.

     "Haaaaave you met Steve?" He asked, impersonating Barney from 'How I Met Your Mother'.

     She paused for a second. Those were the words tattooed on her wrist. Had she just found her soul mate?

    She turned a bit to see the 'Steve' the man beside her was talking about. She instantly recognized the face of Captain America. 

     "Actually, I have met Steve. But you're new."

     The smirk on the man's face disappeared. 

     "Darcy, this is Sam. Sam, Darcy."

     "You?" Sam asked. 

     "Me." 

     "I never thought I'd meet my soulmate while trying to hit on a girl for my friend."

     "I never realized my soul mate would use a pick up line from a TV show."

     "Touché."

     "I can see what's going on here, so I'm just going to head back and spar with Natasha." Steve nodded his head at Darcy. "Darcy." 

     "Have fun getting your ass handed to you!" Sam called out. 

     Steve flipped him off as he walked out the door. 

     "Very funny, Steve!"

     "So, Sam. I know Steve has this thing with Sharon. So why did you hit on me?"

     "Tony said if I got Steve a girlfriend, he would pay me a lot of cash. I know it makes me sound like an asshole, but he promised me  a lot  of cash," he elaborated. "How about you give me the chance to prove how much of an asshole I'm not? Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven."

     "Sounds good."  Darcy smiled shyly. 

     "I'll see you then," Sam said, walking backwards towards the door. 

     "See you then."

     As he walked out, Jane walked in.

     "Sorry I'm late." She beckoned to the bartender for a drink. "So what'd I miss?"


	7. Steve/Bucky - Steve Rogers does NOT get jealous (when he totally does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern!au featuring Jealous Steve and Insightful Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a modern au aka there's no superheroes. also steve is a teacher for reasons.
> 
> also implied!Karedevil, Huntingbird, and Static Quake (or as I and Lance like to say: Shake and Bake) because I'm a fucking nerd
> 
> rated T for language and implied sexual content
> 
> also Darcy is Cool™ and Steve is Not Cool™
> 
> also also implied homophobia and mentions of PTSD and panic attacks and war but it's like one line in the second and third large paragraphs

Steve Rogers is _not_ jealous. He doesn’t even _get_ jealous. He’s totally fine with his boyfriend chatting to some lawyer dude in a nice suit. Totally.

So why does he feel his chest tighten whenever Bucky smiles at the man?

(Hint: it’s definitely not because Steve is envious.)

In his heart, Steve knows that Bucky loves him. They’ve been best friends since before the war, some twenty odd years ago. When Steve charged head first into enemy territory with nothing but a synthetic suit on his back and a metal circle on his arm, Bucky was right there beside him the entire time. From losing his mother to becoming a wanted fugitive (for a day after a huge misunderstanding), Bucky has been there. There’s no doubt that Bucky loves him, but does he _love_ him?

Somewhere between returning to the States and getting his teaching degree, Steve fell hopelessly in love with his best friend, who claims to reciprocate the same feelings. But does he really? Between the PTSD induced nightmares and panic attacks, they slowly fell into a relationship, but there had never been any formal first date or define-the-relationship moments (or DTR, as Darcy likes to say because she’s “cool” and “hip” while Steve’s basically an old man). For all he knows, Bucky hates him and is disgusted every time they touch, but goes along because of everything’s Steve’s lost. Maybe Bucky’s been pretending this entire time and really loves that Matt guy. Or maybe on the ride between friends and lovers, Bucky didn’t fall for Steve like Steve did for him.

A loud laugh catches his attention, and Steve throws his gaze to Bucky’s table. His head is thrown back, face flushed, mouth wide open. His laugh booms loud and deep, and Steve identifies it as his real laugh – not the polite one, or considerate one, or the one he saves for chuckling ironically before beating some dumb bastard to a pulp because they insulted his perfectly legitimate and morally sound relationship with a man – but the one heard when a good joke has been told, or some asshole on the internet fucks up and tumbles down a hill on a kid’s tricycle. Matt must really be special if he can get Bucky to laugh like that.

A bottle sliding into his peripherals steals Steve’s longing gaze back to the table in front of him.

“You looked like you needed a drink,” Daisy explains, motioning to the bottle of whiskey.

“Thanks,” Steve replies, smiling weakly, but doesn’t move to pour a drink. The last thing he needs is to get drunk and say something he regrets and totally fuck up his relationship. Steve has his doubts, but he’s not in the mood to ruin something that’s still good.

“You know,” Daisy starts, “you could just go over and join them. Matt’s a nice guy.”

“I’m good here.”

“Okay,” she says, unconvinced. Taking a glass, she pours herself a drink, and if Steve were Darcy, he undoubtedly would’ve said, “same,” but he’s not “cool” so he keeps his mouth shut.

“I’m no obstetrician, but isn’t alcohol bad for pregnant women?”

“Only when the baby’s still in development. But I’m two days late and one drink won’t hurt. Plus, I’m pretty sure Bobbi was pregnant when she got blackout drunk at my wedding and Sarah’s turning out fine. Or, there’s nothing physically wrong with her, but who knows what she’ll be like with Lance as her father. That is a different topic, however, and you need to talk about what’s bothering you.”

“I’ll take that drink now,” Steve decides.

Daisy smirks. “That’s what I thought. Oh, and just thought you should know,” she adds, almost as an afterthought, “Matt’s married and totally straight. So you can stop worrying. Actually, that’s his wife and daughter walking in right now.”

Twisting his head to face the front, Steve sees a blonde woman carrying a baby walk over to Matt’s table. The lawyer gets up and greets the pair, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek and exchanging his drink for the infant.

“You should still go over there. Karen’s sweet, and their kid is adorable. And next time, stop worrying about your boyfriend. He’s so infatuated with you, it even makes Darcy sick, and she is the most hopeless romantic person in this entire universe.”

(In the end, he does go over there and finds his jealously completely unnecessary because Matt is most definitely straight and in love with his wife.)

(And Bucky confirms later that night, after his impromptu proposal and many rounds of engagement sex, that he really does love Steve.)

(Steve never worries about Bucky and other men ever again.)

(He totally does _not_ get jealous (he totally does), but he’s never worried. There’s a difference.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I don't condone drinking while pregnant but I'm pretty sure my cousin had some beer while pregnant (near the very end of her pregnancy) and she also got really drunk at a wedding while pregnant (she didn't know, of course) but the baby's all good so yeah. Not a good idea but it won't necessarily always harm the baby so...


	8. Steve-centric - Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reflects on his life without Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mostly Steve-centric one shot with hints of Steve/Bucky, Peggy/Daniel, and fake Steve/Peggy
> 
> also it's a celebrity AU because why not
> 
> loosely inspired by Secret Love Song by Little Mix because it was gonna turn into a thing about Steve revealing his and Bucky's relationship but then it became this

It’s been two years.

Over one hundred and four weeks have passed since Peggy’s death.

Seven hundred and thirty days since a tragic car accident took her away from her friends, her family, Steve.

Seventeen-thousand, five-hundred and twenty hours since an eighteen wheeler t-boned the car Peggy was in.

 One-million, fifty one-thousand, two hundred minutes since Steve’s best friend and fake girlfriend died in a car crash with her real boyfriend.

Sixty three million, seventy two-thousand seconds since Steve lost the one thing he needed; not just for his career and status, because Peggy was so much more than just a beard. She was his best friend besides Bucky, the one he talked to about everything. Peggy was the one person in his life that was constant, and he lost everything when she died.

It’s been two years and his management team still won’t let the truth out about their relationship. They claim it’s because it would be dishonoring the dead, but Steve knows it’s because the longer they keep his bisexuality and relationship with Bucky under-wraps, the more time they think Steve has to realize that he really is straight and was desperately in love with a woman who only loved him as a friend.

He really needs to find a new manager.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After demanding a third time to release a statement about the truth and receiving the same answer as before, Steve takes to twitter, PR be damned. Of course, he’s not about to throw away everything he has in retaliation, but it’ll definitely get people thinking, and rumours are exactly what he needs.

**_@CpnMurica:_ ** _all I wanna do is kiss you on the dancefloor_

**_@CpnMurica:_ ** _I don’t wanna hide you away_

**_@CpnMurica:_ ** _I’m living for the day we tell the world about the love we’re making_

**_@CpnMurica:_ ** _I just wanna be like that, ‘cause I’m yours_

His mysterious tweets get everyone talking for weeks, and they sprout some serious controversy. Sadly, it has the opposite affect he wants and his manager bans him from social media for two weeks. That just makes Steve try even harder.

He refuses to let the truth be buried six feet underground with Peggy and Daniel. It’s unfair to them, it’s unfair to Steve, and it’s unfair to the unborn child that died along with them. They deserve better than to have the world believing the lies the media fed them for three years and tarnishing their short lives. And dammit – if not for them then for himself. He can’t keep lying to save his own ass. The truth will have to be revealed at some point, and Steve won’t let the possible damage to Peggy’s reputation stop him. It’s selfish, yeah, but he’s never asked for anything other than to love his boyfriend publically. If it takes being conceited and self-centered for that to happen, for him to be happy, then so be it. Steve would rather give up everything he knows – everything he _is_ – if it means he can find some joy in life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m not doing this for Peggy and Daniel,” Steve says after his manager tries to argue against revealing the truth. “I don’t give a damn about them anymore. They’re dead, and as much as I hate to admit it, they’re never coming back. They’re gone and their lives aren’t important and they don’t matter. They were gonna have a kid, be a family, and now they’re all six feet under and just some far off memories in this fast-paced world and they _don’t. Matter._ I’m doing this for myself. I want the world to know about my sexuality. I want everyone to know that I love James Buchanan Barnes. I don’t give a shit if that makes me as egotistical as the damn Kardashians; I want to be happy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And so, two years and three months after Peggy dies, Steve reveals the truth.

One hundred and seventeen weeks after the crash, he goes onto a talk show and is brutally honest.

Eight hundred and twenty-one days after twitter crashes because it’s being overloaded with #RIPPeggy tweets, Steve says, “Peggy and Daniel are dead, and for years, I kept this secret believing that because they’re gone, all they have are their reputations. But they’re dead, and they don’t matter anymore, because we’ve all had our time to mourn and now the world presses on and they slip into some old memories we might cherish on a rainy day. So I’m telling you this now, not for them, but for myself, because they don’t matter, but I do.”

Nineteen thousand, seven hundred and ten days after Peggy is pronounced dead on scene, Steve reveals, “I’m in love with James Buchanan Barnes, and I have been for ten years. He’s known about my feelings for seven. We’ve been together for six. Peggy was simply my fake girlfriend so I could hide my bisexuality and date Bucky privately. I love her to death, but she was never anything more than my best friend.”

One million, one hundred and eighty two-thousand, six hundred minutes after three lives are lost in a tragic accident, Steven Rogers tells the truth. “I don’t care if this makes me some Hollywood diva that only thinks for their self, because I’m happy and even though they’re not important, I know that’s all Peggy and Daniel would want for me. I know that’s what I hope they have with their child, wherever they are.”

Seventy million and nine hundred fifty six seconds after her death, Peggy smiles down on Steve, her arm around Daniel’s waist with his around her shoulder, their child on her hip.

Two years and three months after Steve loses some of the best people in his life, he feels their acceptance of his decision deep in his soul and smiles.

After two years and three months of bitterness and hate flowing through his veins, Steve feels happy.


	9. Sara/Leonard - If I show up with a plane ticket...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team is done time-travelling and they go their separate ways, though Sara doesn't want Leonard to be gone
> 
> based on the lines "if I show up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it..." from the 5 Seconds of Summer song "She Looks So Perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally new to writing for this ship so apologies if it's OOC
> 
> also I haven't finished the show yet so this is canon divergent after "Left Behind"

Life after time-travel is weird. Being in close proximity with differing personalities while jumping from era to era and place to place can grow on a person, and Sara found herself enjoying her time on the Waverider with everyone - even Snart.

(“Especially Snart,” Kendra mutters under her breath one day after Sara brings it up, when she thinks the assassin can’t hear her. Sara would have corrected her, but while she is many things, a liar isn’t one of them. She won’t admit it, but Sara won’t disagree with anyone about their ideas of her and Leonard Snart, because most of the time, they’re right.)

But alas, the mission can’t last forever, and sooner than later, the timeline isn’t in dire need of saving. Rip drops them off in Star City 2016, only a few months after picking them up. It doesn’t seem like things will be that different; so little time has passed and they’ve been through so much more than an average person. Yes, it is Star City and things have been crazy since Oliver came back from the dead, but compared to hunting down an immortal tyrant through time, the Green Arrow’s escapades should seem like child’s play.

Yet, things are so different than what anyone could have expected. Laurel, her sister, the one who inspired Sara to take the opportunity to save the future and leave them all behind, is dead. John has up and left, back to the army, back to facing certain death every day in service of his country. Thea is gone, the Lazarus Pit having a left a horrible mark in her mind. Only Oliver and Felicity are left, and even they aren’t their normal selves. Not to mention her father’s girlfriend is Felicity’s mother, which is stranger than those creatures Vandal Savage made in 1958, although admittedly less deadly to those around.

Sara, only a few weeks into her new life and already unable to handle the new Star City, hops on a train to Central City with a few hundred dollars in cash and her baton. Ray stays behind, hoping to work on some new inventions and help Oliver and Felicity do some vigilante things. Kendra left everything behind - her past, Ray, Carter - and moved to Coast City for a new start, not unlike what Sara dreams of doing. Firestorm makes the news in Central City before Sara can even work up the nerve to visit Oliver, already adjusting back to their lives like normal people with superpowers. Snart went back to his home city as soon as Rip touched down in their time, Mick by his side, leaving her behind like what they had never mattered.

Maybe she chooses Central City because it’s unfamiliar, or far away from Laurel and the memories of her childhood. Maybe it’s because her mother lives there, or being near her dad reminds her too much of her sister. Maybe it’s so she can help Team Flash and do what she does best; fighting crime in a mask. It’s not because of Leonard Snart, though. He made it clear when he chose to leave her that they were through, and always will be.

But Sara doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want them to be done. It wasn’t just three months of casual, meaningless sex; they had been together for a year doing couple-y things, like saying “I love you” and thinking about the future while on picnic dates under the stars (although that had only happened for a mission and they vowed to never do it again because they were not that couple). It had meant something, to Sara, at least, and she had always believed it was something to Leonard as well.

Maybe she doesn’t know anything anymore, and her wishes are outlandish and improbable. Maybe that’s why she chooses Central City; because it’s where extraordinary things become a reality.

 

A persistent knocking draws Sara from her dream of a giant gingerbread man terrorizing the Waverider, and she’s a little miffed at being unable to see the ending. The wake-up call only three hours after she fell asleep isn’t helping her mood any either.

“Who let you up here?” she snaps, eyes still half-closed and brain not fully functioning.

“I let myself up,” the person drawls. “Figured it was the only way I’d get to see you.”

Sara narrows her eyes. It’s her greatest dream and worst nightmare come true. He’s here, just like in her dreams, but she’s found that getting her hopes up leads to misery. “What are you doing here, Snart? How did you find me?”

“That’s not important. And I’m here to offer you the chance of a lifetime.” Leonard extends a packet to her, which Sara accepts suspiciously. She has no reason to trust him, not after he left her, but desperately wants to.

“A plane ticket?”

“To anywhere you want to go. I have a matching one for myself, if you don’t mind the company. But, there is one more thing.”

She’s expecting some dumb exception or restriction, like no Paris or no telling anyone where they’re going, but is shocked to see a shimmering diamond in his palm.

“Is – is that –“

“An engagement ring? Why yes, I suppose it is. And no, before you ask, I didn’t steal it. Those days are over.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it, crook.”

“The whole point is that you won’t be seeing it, assassin.”

Life after time-travel is weird, but Sara finds herself adjusting pretty well, as long as she has Snart by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, when they’re recounting the tale to their friends after their year-long trip around the world, Sara will embellish the details, only slightly. They don’t need to know that she cried after he slid the ring on her finger, or that Leonard got the idea from some dumb song Barry wouldn’t stop playing around STAR labs. Instead of truthfully admitting that they got married the very next day in Vegas, she says they were wed in a chapel in Monaco a year later. 
> 
> The details aren't important. It's the life they made together that is.


	10. Daisy/Lincoln - don't got those wedding bell blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where daisy doesn't want to get married but also doesn't have commitment issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just finished it now cuz I left it for like six months oops
> 
> sorry if its bad it's been six months and I haven't really read it over at all
> 
> totally modern au btw no SHIELD whatsoever

It’s not that Daisy doesn’t believe in love and romance and commitment. That’s really not the issue. She has a boyfriend whom she loves and wishes to spend the rest of her life with. She just doesn’t see the big deal with weddings.

Commitment and monogamy are great and all, but why do you need an extravagant party and some papers to declare that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone? It’s a waste of time and money. It’s like “we want to be together forever so let’s waste money we could use as a down payment on a house to throw a fancy party that is completely unnecessary to celebrate us signing a paper!”

“How do you not want to get married?” Jemma asks, shocked, even though the scientist has known since her own engagement party that her friend doesn’t believe in marriage. 

“I just don’t see the significance of a wedding and marriage!”

“What does Lincoln think of that? You not wanting to get married?”

“Jemma, we’ve been together for five years. If he wanted to get married, he would’ve brought it up instead of agreeing with my decision to  _ not  _ get married,” says Daisy, somewhat annoyed. Jemma knows all of this, yet she insists on bringing it up every time Daisy comes over to help plan the wedding.

“But every girl dreams of getting married when they’re young! The white dress, the flowers, the groom!”

Daisy sighs. “Look, maybe your average six year old dreams of getting married, but not me. Now can we please drop this?”

They move on from the subject and instead talk about Jemma’s ideas for the centerpieces.

But in the back of her mind, Daisy can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be married. It wouldn’t be any different from a regular relationship, would it? Sure, maybe there are some benefits, but Lincoln’s a doctor and she’s a genius hacker. Money wouldn’t be an issue for them. And if they decided in the end that their relationship isn’t working out, it’s a lot less messy. There’s no need for a divorce and all the expenses that come with it. They could split on whatever terms they decide to be on and never bother with each other again. 

_ What if you have kids?  _ a small voice asks.

She ponders on the subject for a few minutes. What if they do have kids? Not being married wouldn’t be an issue; there’s plenty of people who have kids and aren’t married. And having a boyfriend instead of a husband wouldn’t mean she is any less of a mother, nor would Lincoln be any less of a father. Maybe marriage makes explaining their relationship easier to their child and any teachers or curious parents, but if that’s the only benefit, there’s no point.

The thought of having kids gets Daisy thinking of her future. She sees a small infant with a tuft of brown hair and bright blue eyes asleep in her arms, Lincoln leaning over her shoulder to look at the tiny human; a toddler on her chubby legs with brown hair and blue eyes running wild around a large backyard; a school-aged girl chasing after a small puppy; a second infant, this one a boy with blond hair and brown eyes being held by the same girl as before. She sees first days of school and soccer practices and parent-teacher interviews and dance recitals and birthdays and school dances and first dates and driving lessons and prom and graduation. 

Suddenly overwhelmed by the future, Daisy leaves to get some air. She stands on her friend’s deck of their mid-sized house in the suburbs, staring at the actual white picket fence they have surrounding their yard. To say the two scientists had embraced the american dream was almost an understatement.

As she looks at the fence, she thinks of having her own yard. Maybe with a pool, so they could have the best Fourth of July parties on the block. A picture of Lincoln grilling hamburgers while Daisy drinks lemonade with the other mothers comes to mind, and she smiles. Perhaps becoming one of those moms she likes to make fun of wouldn’t be so bad. 

In that moment, while thinking of everything that could be, Daisy comes to a decision she didn’t even know she was contemplating.

She rushes back inside and grabs her purse. Jemma tries to stop her, if only for a second to find out where her friend is heading in such a hurry, but Daisy keeps moving. She doesn’t stop until her car is parked outside the hospital where Lincoln works.

She checks the time and knows he’s most likely working, but she still tries calling him. When it goes to voicemail, she hangs up and heads to the front doors.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist asks in a bored tone, not bothering to look up from her computer when Daisy hustles to the front desk.

“Where’s Lincoln Campbell?”

“I’m sorry, but I need more information than that if I’m going to let you go visiting.”

“Oh, um he’s not a patient. He’s a doctor. I think he’s the attending physician in the emergency room today, or something,” the hacker explains quickly.

“Daisy Johnson?” she asks, looking up from her computer.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Rachel. Lincoln talks about you all the time. He should be in the emergency room. Talk to Judy. She’s the head nurse. She’ll take you to him.” Rachel smiles at her kindly, and Daisy returns the favor.

“Thank you so much. But, um, how do I get there?”

Rachel explains using a variation of hand signals and reference points but Daisy understands it well enough to find her way. Using the signs as well as the detailed description of potted plants and waiting rooms, she soon finds herself standing in front of the nurses station in the ER, asking for Judy.

The nurse at the desk, Angela, pages Judy, who’s there in two seconds. From there, Judy takes Daisy through the halls of the ER. Daisy’s really glad Judy’s a talker, or she would be dying from nerves. Luckily, the constant chatter of the head nurse keeps Daisy from thinking about everything that could very easily go wrong.

Finally, they stop in front of a room that’s not so much a room as a space closed off with curtains. Judy pokes her head leaves Daisy in the hall while she talks to Lincoln, and those five seconds are enough to get her thinking.

_ I’m really doing this. I’m actually going to do this. What is wrong with me? What makes me think this is a good idea! I can’t do this. I have to go. How do I get out of here? _

“Daisy? What are you doing here?” Lincoln asks, cutting off her train of thought.

“Can I talk to you? In private?” she adds when he doesn’t start moving.

He leads her down the hall without speaking, but Daisy refuses to let her brain think. Instead, she concentrates on breathing. 

_ In, out. In, out. _

Once in the staff room, her boyfriend closes the door, leaving them alone in a perfectly private space. The thought of no one having the chance to interrupt them almost scares her more than admitting her thoughts in front of a million people.

“You know I don’t believe in marriage,” she starts. “I think it’s a waste of time and money that could be used for more important things.”

“Which is why we decided we weren’t going to get married. I know.”

“But something Jemma said today got me thinking.”

“About…?” 

“About the future. Our future. She said that every girl dreams of their wedding. But when I was little, I dreamed about a family. And that’s what I want. A family. Marriages can end, but family is forever.”

“So you’re saying…”

“I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want the commitment of marriage without the big wedding or official documents. I want the house and the white fence and the two and a half kids with you. And I’m not saying I won’t ever want to get married. But for now, I just want you, and a house, a dog, and a healthy little baby to call our own.”

“Right now?”

“Maybe not everything right this second. Although if we got started now, we could probably win the bet over Jemma and Fitz about who’s going to be the first to have a baby.”

“I love you, and I want a family, but a bet isn’t enough to convince me to start a family right now.”

“We’d win eternal bragging rights over everyone. And two thousand dollars.”

“Can’t hurt to try,” Lincoln decides.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**9 and a half months later**

 

“She’s beautiful.”

“I can’t believe we made her.”

“I can’t believe you won the bet,” Hunter grumbles. “Now I’m down five hundred bucks! That was supposed to be for the wedding!”

“And that is exactly why I don’t want to get married.”

The baby squirms and everyone stops squabbling. Slowly, she starts to open her eyes. Her tiny baby yawn is only made cuter with her tiny baby stretch. Everyone audibly aw’s at the sight.

“Hi baby,” Daisy coos, lightly running her finger up and down her daughter’s torso.

“Hi sweetheart,” says Lincoln, brushing back her tuft of brown hair with one hand while holding Daisy’s with the other.

It wasn’t much, their unconventional but loving family; just her, Lincoln, their daughter, plus the FitzSimmons, Hunter-Morse, and Coulson clans, and Mack, Joey, and Yo-Yo, but it was all Daisy needed, and all she wanted. 

No wedding could have given her this, and she didn’t want it to.

She was happy, and that’s all that mattered now.


	11. Ray/Kendra - fifteen years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: the atomic hawk high school reunion fic no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still new to these characters, so I'm still having some trouble writing them, but I feel like this is pretty good, but it may be slightly ooc
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own legends of tomorrow or arrow (because yes there are Arrow characters in here because i am total trash. oops sorry not sorry.)
> 
> also I don't think it really needs a warning but there are mentions of a minor character death but it's two lines in passing but better safe than sorry sometimes

Fifteen years. 

 

That's how long it's been since they last saw each other. One hundred and eighty months (exactly) since their eyes locked for the last time, saying one final goodbye before moving on to greener pastures. 

 

And god, Kendra hasn't changed a bit. Her hair has lost its signature blonde streak, and her face is less baby-like, more points and angles than chubby cheeks and smooth edges. But her eyes, that deep brown he can't help but get lost, they still sparkle like diamonds in the sun, and the layers are all there; the seriousness, the humour, the kindness. Her face may show her age, but her eyes are still the youthful ones from so long ago. 

 

Her body is different too - not that Ray was checking her out or anything, but she doesn't have a ring so it isn't all that bad - yet it is still so  _ Kendra.  _ She has more curves now, and muscles. (Ray can appreciate a strong woman, both mentally and physically.) She has to be in the best shape of her life. Still, her posture is the same, and the way she carries herself is reminiscent of their high school days. 

 

She's changed so much, yet so little. And Ray is still so truly, madly, deeply, terribly in love with her. 

 

It takes a lot of liquid courage and taking shit from Oliver and Felicity before he approaches her. Out loud, he claims it's because he hasn't dated since Anna died, and he's just gotten over losing her because caring for an infant doesn't give much room to grieve, but they all know it's because he's terrified. He still loves her, after all these years, but what about her? Does she even remember him? He sure hopes so, since they did date for an entire year during high school. 

 

But that was so long ago. Everything is different. He has a kid, for God's sake! A living, breathing human being dependent on him for survival. Although now that she's nearing ten, her independence is shining through as Emily tries to do everything for herself. But she's still his  _ child.  _ He's a  _ parent.  _

 

What if she still loves him but doesn't want kids? What if the only reason she turns him down is because he has Emily?

 

Panic builds in his chest. This is too much. Experiments, inventing, changing the fundamentals of science - those are things he can do without a second thought. Talking to his high school sweetheart after so long, not so much. 

 

With a grumble about being “the best damn friend” and “I better get thanked at the wedding” Felicity shoves Ray forward. 

 

“Hi,” he greets her cautiously, having recomposed himself after almost bowling her over.

 

“Ray!” It doesn't sound fake or insincere, but Ray has never been very good at reading people, so maybe she totally hates him and he's too dense to notice. “It's been so long. How are you? What have you been up to?”

 

“Good. Great - I'm great. Stressed, too. Trying to run a Fortune 500 company while focusing on my research and being a parent is proving to be a challenge, but it's nothing I can't handle.”

 

He studies her face when he mentions Emily, and other than some surprise, Kendra doesn't seem disgusted at the mere mention of his daughter, which is a good sign. He thinks. 

 

“Oh yeah, I heard about Palmer Tech. That battery pack is genius!”

 

“I won't say I've done nothing, but most of it was actually developed by Felicity and the head of our Applied Sciences division, Curtis. I've just given the go aheads and some suggestions for improvements. Although I did hire them both, so I have a lot to do with it, second hand.”

 

Kendra smiles. “And there's the arrogant Ray I know and love.”

 

His heart starts pounding in his chest at the mention of love, but she moves on before he can think too far into anything. 

 

“So besides being a CEO for a snazzy company, what do you do?”

 

“If I'm not in the office, I'm at my daughter's soccer games, or hockey games, or karate lessons. And her practices. I'm actually the assistant coach for her hockey team, and once the battery pack has been released and things slow down, I'm probably going to be her soccer coach as well.”

 

Maybe it's the three shots he downed in quick succession before being pushed over here, or maybe it's the opportunity knocking very loudly, but Ray can't seem to quit talking. He rambles on, getting a little too detailed sometimes, but Kendra keeps listening. Not once does she turn away or look bored, so Ray doesn’t stop.

 

This is definitely the alcohol talking. 

 

“What about you?” he asks after finishing his life story of the past fifteen years. “What do you do nowadays?”

 

“I'm working on my degree in history and education,” she admits proudly. “I had to drop out of college my junior year, because we were already knee deep in student loans, and with Aldus on the way, we couldn't afford it, even with Carter and I working two jobs each.”

 

Instantly, Ray feels bad. He's been going off about his rich company and his daughter's extensive and expensive extracurriculars, and Kendra had to drop out of school to have a kid. 

 

If she notices his dampened spirits, Kendra doesn't say anything and keeps talking about her life after high school. Ray soon learns that she split from her son's father five years ago, and was working three jobs to make ends meet until some distant relative that she had met once died and left all his money to her. Now, she's a part time barista, part time student, and full time mother. 

 

Kendra really hasn't changed in fifteen years. 

 

“Do you want to get a drink sometime?” he asks a little too quickly when she finishes her story. It's impulsive, even for him, but it's said and there's no taking back. “Maybe catch up some more? It's been great talking to you again. Or dinner, if you don't want drinks.”

 

“Ray Palmer, are you asking me on a date?”

 

“That depends on your answer.”

 

“Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you.”

 

“Then it's a date.”

 

“It's a date.”

  
It's been fifteen years since they last spoke, and even longer since they were in love, but they still found each other again. Turns out, the greener pastures were with each other all along. They were just too blind to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldus refers to one the son of one of Kendra's previous incarnations, but Emily is just a random person because in what I saw, Ray doesn't have any kids and I've always liked the name Emily


	12. Clint/Natasha - je ne regrette rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where Clint is a famous singer and Natasha is his famous actress wife, and he decides to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from idk??? pulled it outta my ass really like everything else
> 
> also the title means "I regret nothing" in French in case you were confused
> 
> at least I am 80% sure that's what it is because even though i speak French I can't really speak French
> 
> the somewhat angsty celebrity AU I never thought I could write

“ _Hey, it’s me_ ,” the grainy voice greets, and Clint’s heart twists. _“I guess you’re still on, since you didn’t answer, but I just wanted to say that I got the job. Call me back when you get this. Love you._ ”

The message ends with a short beep, and the next starts seconds later, but Clint tunes it out. He can listen to them later, and if any of them are really that important, someone will call him again.

Fat drops of rain pound the windows, the rattling accompanied with distant thunder. Streaks of lightning paint the sky, the illumination revealing details of the city invisible in the artificial light from the countless skyscrapers. Storms have always been a favorite of Clint’s for this exact reason. The forks of static electricity give a new perspective to the skyline at night, and have sparked some much needed ideas for songs before.

Days like these, the long and tiring and crappy ones, make him regret his career choice. None of the struggles, none of the failed attempts, seem worth it when his bones ache from exhaustion and his heart yearns to see his family in real time, in real life, instead of on a phone screen. He hasn’t seen them his friends, hasn’t known the touch of his wife, hasn’t heard the babbling of his goddaughter or the barking of his dog, in months.

And don’t get him started on the shit they call coffee.

Glancing at the time, he decides to take the risk and call her back. She’ll still be at work, there’s no doubt, because people like them don’t work the regular nine to five, but she’ll answer. Despite her best efforts, Natasha can’t hide how she answers his texts in two seconds, or answers the phone after one ring. Her phone never leaves her side, not even when she’s sleeping. It’s quite endearing.

“Hey, do you have time or are you still working?” Clint asks when she picks up on the first ring. “’Cause I have something I want to talk about.”

“No, I have time. We’re not filming my next scene until eight.”

Clint takes a deep breath, trying to gather his wits for the ensuing argument. “I’m coming home,” he announces. “For good.”

The phone crackles, filling the tense silence. “What?”

“I’m coming home, Nat. After the tour, I’m hanging up my guitar and we can talk about those kids I know you want.”

“Fuck you, Clint Barton. Don’t joke about shit like this.”

“I’m not! I already talked to Maria, and things are going as planned. Four weeks from now, I’ll be done. Forever. And I will be all yours for the rest of our lives.”

“So if I call Maria right now, she’ll tell me the same thing?”

“The exact same thing,” he promises, but this is one threat she won’t act on. It’s too good to be true, but Natasha trusts him. The end of his career has never been a joke between the two, and they both know he means what he’s saying. It’s done, and he’s going home.

“Good,” she says decisively. “That means you can stay home with these so-called children you think we’re having.”

“That’s all I want.”

 

Two years later, he accompanies her to the Oscar’s – her and the unborn child that has been growing in her womb for six months – and isn’t known as Clint Barton, the man who won two Grammies during his career as a singer/songwriter, but as Clint, Natasha Romanoff’s average husband and future stay-at-home dad.

And he doesn’t regret a thing.


End file.
